Taking handheld photos in low-light conditions is challenging. Since less light is available, longer exposure times are needed to obtain an adequately exposed image. A consequence of longer exposure times is that the quality of the photo is more susceptible to camera movement which, in turn, results in a blurred image. In order to avoid camera movement, photographers frequently use a tripod to support a camera. However, use of a tripod to remove movement is not always practical. This is particularly relevant with the proliferation of mobile phones with built-in cameras. Consequently, in many, if not almost all circumstances, camera shake is likely to be an issue resulting in blurry pictures.
Blur may be removed, with varying degrees of success, from a blurred image in an attempt to recover a latent sharp image. Known techniques utilize a single blur kernel to deblur an entire image using deconvolution. These known techniques are not effective when blur is present in only a portion of the image. Accordingly, an enhanced technique to deblur images where blur is not present in the entire image would be very beneficial.